This invention relates to an automatic speed control system for a motorcycle and more particularly to an improved automatic speed control system and an improved device for releasing the automatic speed control from its automatic mode.
The use of automatic speed controls (cruise controls) for automotive application is well known. Such devices offer a number of advantages such as the ability to maintain more accurate speed and thus save fuel and also as to relieve the driver from some of the control functions. In connection with automotive speed control devices, it has been the practice to incorporate an arrangement wherein the speed control may be deactuated from its automatic operation in response to certain operator controls. For example, the speed control can be released by the operator applying the brakes, depressing the clutch pedal or deactuating the device through the operation of a controlling switch. In automotive applications, such release mechanisms have high utility.
Many if not more of the advantages of automatic speed control devices can be enjoyed if such devices are incorporated in a motorcycle. In a motorcycle application, as with an automotive application, it is essential to provide some mechanism for releasing the speed control from its automatic mode. Although devices of the type employed in an automobile may also be utilized in connection with a motorcycle application, the automotive type of speed control releases are not particularly desirable in connection with motorcycle application.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved automatic speed control device for use with motorcycles.
It is another object of this invention to provide an automatic speed control release device particularly adapted for motorcycle application.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an automatic speed control that may be conveniently released by operator control.
Most automatic speed control devices employ a separate operator that actuates the speed controlling element of an engine independently of the manual operator so as to maintain the preset speed. The release mechanisms deactuate this automatic operator in some manner. In connection with a motorcycle, it is particularly desirable if the automatic speed control may be released by the operator's control movement of the throttle control of the motorcycle.
It is, therefore, a further object of this invention to provide an improved release device for an automatic speed control that is responsive to a change in position of the manual speed control.